The Shadow Hatter's Secret
by daisygirl101
Summary: Sequel to 'Amy in Wonderland'. The Queen of Hearts is back, and the Shadow Hatter has a life changing secret. What's waiting for Amy in Wonderland this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I finally got around to starting a sequel for Amy in Wonderland.

First off, I wanna say how frikin awesome you guys are! Within a few hours of first posting the story, I already had 3 reviews, and that's huge for me! The story currently has 13 reviews, 5 favorites, and 723 hits! I love you guys soooo much!

Secondly, this story is slightly different then my other ones. This time, I'm not writing it in my journal. I normally draft the story in a journal, because I don't have a laptop, so I can take the journal with me and write wherever I want. But this story I'm just typing right away, I'm assuming that's how most people do it.

So I don't know when the chapters will be posted or when I'll write them.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"1, 2, 3…." Shadow said loudly and sarcastic as he counted the seconds that went by. We happened to be playing the most childish game at the time, which was hide and go seek. Let's just say Charmy picked the game and begged us with his puppy eyes to play. We couldn't resist, so here we were, running loose all over Shadow's house. Yes, I am at Shadow's house only because it was his turn to host the 4th of July party for the year. And no, we're not dating, so don't ask. I still miss the Shadow Hatter too much to date, even though Shadow and the Shadow Hatter were practically one in the same.

It'd been a year since I'd seen Wonderland, and boy did I miss it. I know they told me I could go back and visit, but I just felt like there was a certain time I needed to go back, and that time hadn't come yet. I just had a feeling that it just wasn't time yet, like I was supposed to receive a written letter saying I was to return. And I hadn't gotten one yet.

I ran up the stairs and into Shadow's room. His room was actually pretty nice. It had a few posters on the walls, and a twin bed in the middle. There was a flat screen TV across from his bed, and a bookshelf with a few books sitting on it. I looked around for somewhere to hide. I noticed a small closet on the left side of his room. I ducked in and closed the door. I fumbled around for a light switch. I felt around through his clothes hanging in his closet. When I turned around, something hit my face. I stumbled back in shock, thinking it was a spider. I covered my mouth to keep from yelling and ruining my hiding spot. Then I reached out and pulled on it. Of course, it was the light switch. It was one of those old fashion chain ones.

I looked around the small closet. On the floor, there were mostly shoes or some loose papers or a few boxes. But in one corner of the room, there was a chest that was locked. 'Do not open' was written all over it. I crawled over to it and tugged on the lock, hoping that in some world the lock would actually open for me. And it did.

I thought for a minute about actually opening it. It was, after all, Shadow's private things. I wasn't sure if I should. But curiosity got the better of me. I lifted the top open. The chest was full of old things, mostly papers, but a few things caught my eye. There was a photo of a girl standing with Shadow in front of his house. Also in the picture there were 2 little kids on the lawn, playing with toys. Next there was a letter sealed in a colorful envelope with my name written in very nice cursive. Jeez, this chest only got weirder and weirder. Next were some rolled up blue prints that I slowly unrolled. The first one was of a castle, with hearts all over it and a garden of roses surrounding it. Next one was a huge tree with a door on it. And there was one more. It was a huge map of a world that looked like it was created for an animated child's movie. Along the sides of the prints were all kinds of notes about imagination.

But what I found last shocked me the most. There was a purple top hat with an orange ribbon tied around the top. That hat looked so familiar too me…. Then it hit me. As I almost screamed it out loud, Shadow opened the closet. At first he looked somewhat entertained in our childish game. But when he saw me holding the hat, he looked shocked. Then his shock turned into anger. He came stomping toward me.

"What are you doing? Gimme that!" He snatched the hat out of my hands. I slowly stood up and took the hat back. He just stood there, unable to say anything. He looked somewhat ticked off and somewhat upset. I slowly put the hat on his head and fixed the ribbon to exactly where the Shadow Hatter had it. It was an exact match. He looked down and sighed.

Shadow and the Shadow Hatter were the same person.

He looked up in my eyes, asking for forgiveness. But sure as hell he wasn't getting it right away. This would defiantly take some explaining. He sighed heavily again.

"I should've known you'd figure out sooner or later. I knew I couldn't keep it from you forever, Rose. I'm the person who led you through Wonderland. I'm the person who had a girlfriend that was killed and then lost his children. I'm the person who created Wonderland. Rose, I am the Shadow Hatter." I couldn't believe it. He lied to me! For an entire year about it! I wanted to cry on his shoulder and kill him at the same time. How could he do this to me? He picked up the letter.

"This is for you. It's from the March Hog and me. The Queen of Hearts is back, and she wants revenge for what you did to her. She's stolen the exit key again, and when I told her you'd left long ago, she refused to speak to anyone but her husband and you. She's waiting for you, Rose. Everyone else is trapped in Wonderland. They need your help. Will you come back to our aid one last time, Rose?" He looked like he was going to get on his knees and beg me. Well, if I really thought about it, the hedgehog standing before me was the same person who I'd missed so much, who I'd fallen in love with, and who I'd practically made out with. I couldn't really say no.

"I'll go." I said coldly. He smiled at me and practically glomped me with a hug. I couldn't resist. I hugged him back as tears came down my face. He held me close as I cried.

"Why? How come you never told me? You faked breaking your ankle too. Why?" He wiped away my tears with his thumb and gave me that smile.

"I'll explain that to you after we help Wonderland, ok? I promise sweet." I blushed at his old nickname for me. I nodded.

"Ok Shadow. I trust you. I haven't forgotten why you smile." He smiled again.

"Hey, I only smile-"

"-when it's worth it." I finished for him. To this day, I still remember sitting in his arms.

"Are you ready to go back?" I nodded as he took my hand in his. We snuck out of the house as he led me to the tree that I'd fallen down only year ago. He unlocked the tree staircase with his key and put his purple hat back on. He guided me down the stairs he'd unlocked.

"So, if the Queen of Hearts stole the exit key, then how did you get out?"

"It's kind of an ability I gained. Only you, the White Rabbit and I can leave without a key. That's because we're obviously not from Wonderland, and it's the White Rabbit's job to find new 'lost' characters. She gained the ability to not be turned into dust up here somehow, so that's why I gave her that job." I nodded. This was sure getting confusing. We walked down the spiral staircase still holding hands. I entered Wonderland again and my old blue dress and striped socks returned. Shadow decided that Wonderland was too silent at the moment, so, knowing him, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MY GIRLFRIEND'S BACK!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yes, I started the sequel really early. I was already planning to do a sequel. The only reason I wouldn't was if no one said they would read a sequel. And a lot of you guys asked for it. This story will definitely be longer than the last story I wrote.

Again, I thought the beginning of this story needed a little fluff. No worries, don't have a freak out, the next chapter WILL BE POSTED WITH IN THE NEXT WEEK. I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHEN THOUGH. With entrance exams this Saturday and my academic decathlon team going too, I'm kinda swamped right now. But if I have spare time, I'll be here typing. :)

I still can't thank you enough for all of the supportive reviews I had last story, and I hope to have the same support throughout this story.


	2. Chapter 2

OMGZ, I frikin love you guys soooo much! Within an hour of posting this story, I had 8 new emails from fanfiction alert. 8! 3

This chapter has a little more humor than the last, but there's still some romance too :)

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Then they all came running out to me: the Cheshire Bat, the March Hog, Charmy, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and the White Rabbit. I greeted them all with smiles. They started all speaking at once, so it was really hard to tell who was saying what.

"Amy! You're back! How are things up top?"

"Hi Amy!"

"You really like those clothes, don't you? You wore them last time you were here!"

"We missed you!" But for some reason, the Cheshire Bat's voice was the loudest.

"Did you know that I'm married?" Everyone stopped talking. I looked at her funny. She's married?

"To who?" I asked, quite curiously.

"The March Hog." She said, reddening. Everyone smiled at me, as if they were agreeing with her.

"Really? Tell me about it!" Shadow came and stood by me again.

"Well, the White Rabbit was my Maid of Honor, and the Shadow Hatter here was the March Hog's Best Man. Tweedle Dee and Dum were the ring bear and flower girl. Oh! And Charmy married us." I looked at Charmy. Well, he is the smartest here.

"Well congrats!" I beamed at the Cheshire Bat and the March Hog. They nodded a thank you to me in reply. I guessed it was time to get back on subject.

"So the Queen of Hearts is back?" Everyone got quiet again. Shadow took my hand again and led me to his brightly colored house. The table in the garden was still set for 12 people, teacups, saucers and all. I laughed at this. The surroundings sure haven't changed much since I was last here. His house was still painted those bright colors!

He guided me up the stairs and into his room, which now only had one bed. I guessed the March Hog had moved in with the Cheshire Bat when they got married. The room was still bright blues and yellows, but the posters had changed a bit. The desk was now in the corner of the room and had a small red stool by it. Shadow went and started rummaging through his closet. Things went flying by as I walked over. I ducked several times to avoid being hit with something. But when I stood back up after ducking under a flying book, I was smacked in the face with a pillow. Well thank god it was a pillow. I made a load grunting noise. Shadow stopped and looked up at me. He chuckled and continued digging in his closet.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you, Rose. I wouldn't want a concussion." I backed away slowly and jumped on the bed. I sat there Indian style and counted the things that flew out of the closet. There at least 10 books, 3 blankets, 7 posters, a few loaves of bread, a- wait, loaves of bread? When was the last time Shadow cleaned out his closet?

Wait, let me answer that question.

Never.

Next came roll after roll after roll of blueprints, probably for Wonderland. He then made a loud aha and slowly stood back up. I heard a loud thump and then some swear words. That's what you get for being tall.

"You hit your head, didn't you?" He shook his head.

"Pfff, no! What are you talking about?" He was so bad at lying. I could see right through him.

"That's what you get for throwing a pillow at me then laughing! You have a headache yet?" He chuckled.

"Not yet, but if you keep talking I'm sure to have one." He laughed. I slapped his shoulder.

"Well fine! I'll just be quiet then!" He sighed and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon, I'm teasing. You know I love you." I blushed. I did know that…

"You know I love you too." I guessed I should say something rather than just sit here.

"Get over here. I need you to look at this otherwise I'll lose you in the castle. And I don't think either of us would want that, now would we?" I climbed off the bed and walked over to his desk. A blueprint of what looked to be the Queen's castle was laid across the desk. He was showing me the parts of the castle, so I wouldn't get lost.

"… and this is the throne room, which is right above the dungeon, got it?" Boy this was confusing stuff. There were so many rooms; I was probably going to get lost anyway. Shadow was waving his hand in my face when I looked up.

"Hello, earth to Rose? You there sweet?" I snapped out my trance.

"Uh, yeah. I got it." He wasn't looking convinced.

"I guess I'll have to stick with you then. I don't want you getting lost and running into the Queen of Hearts. I don't want you hurt." I nodded. He then went back to his closet and things went flying again. Magazines, clothes, and maps were everywhere. I took cover on Shadow's bed as things just missed me. When I heard the digging stop, I spoke up.

"Watch your" THUD "…head" And some more cuss words were heard.

"Have I given you a headache yet?" He gave me a teasing growl and turned around. In his hand was the dagger that almost killed him a year ago. There were also some other weapons, like a bow and arrows. He nodded to me.

"Which do you want?" I looked at him shockingly. He's giving me a weapon? What for?

"What for?" Shadow sighed.

"I don't want you in the castle unarmed and unprotected. Not that I'm encouraging the use of the weapons, but you at least need one in case the Queen comes at you again." I nodded.

"Gimme the bow and arrows." He handed me the bow and slung the bag of arrows around my shoulder. He slipped the dagger into his hat. Where in his hat and how, I still don't know to this day.

"Do you know how to use them?" I nodded. Well, let's just say I'd used arrows more than once…

"Alright then. It'll just be us two. You sure you're ready, Rose?" I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Born ready."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Just saying, I'm not a huge RougexSonic fan, they just seemed to fit together here. But I'm not against them.

Sorry for the wait. My schedule's been crazy lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, third chapter already! This story should get quite interesting in this chapter. But even more interesting in the next…

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We geared up and left for the castle. Hand in hand, Shadow guided me to the castle through the woods and colorful houses along the path to the garden. The silence was too much for me, so I broke it.

"Why did you have to make this place so big? And everything is so colorful. I never saw you as the colorful kind of guy." He chuckled.

"I made it so big because I needed space from anyone else who came here. The colorful woods are to prevent strangers who slip into Wonderland on accident to get anywhere. They'll just get confused and lost, until one of us finds them and brings them back up. Though I've never had an intruder until you came along. Thanks for ruining my perfect record, Rose." He laughed as I laughed along.

"Aren't you glad that I did though? Otherwise we probably wouldn't be together." He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." I started wondering about things involving Shadow and myself. Then a question popped into my head that I couldn't keep in my thoughts.

"Shadow, how come you couldn't tell me up top? I mean, that you liked me and all?" He thought about this for a moment, before giving an unhelpful reply.

"Rose, we made a deal that I'd tell you everything about Wonderland, you and me after we finish off the Queen. Ok?" I nodded and looked down I didn't wanna wait that long. Shadow stopped and dropped my hand. He turned to me and lifted my chin up to face him.

"C'mon, for me? Please Rose?" I looked up and met his eyes. I nodded. He smiled and met me for a short, quick kiss. He took my hand again and continued on.

"C'mon we gotta get to that castle. The sooner the better." We continued walking in silence, simply enjoying the presence of each other. We walked for what seemed like hours, and night was beginning to set in. I didn't know how much longer to walk or how close we were, and it was really starting to bug me. So, in the most annoying voice I could produce, I said something.

"Are we there yet?" Shadow smirked and replied.

"No. but we need to rest, I don't want to wear you out." I nodded. Sleep sounded pretty good right now.

Shadow laid down by the base of a tree and held his arms out to me. I sat of his lap and leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me for protection. No other guy ever made me feel as safe as Shadow did. Sure, Sonic protected me and saved me from Dr. Eggman several times, but there was just something about Sonic that I was a little uncomfortable with. Maybe it was because he'd yelled at me several times before. Or maybe it's because I knew he'd slept with Sally but wouldn't admit it. But I never really knew.

*.*.*.*

I woke up with my head on something warm and fuzzy. I looked up at Shadow. His crimson orbs were staring down into my emerald orbs.

"Morning Rose. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. Hey Shadow? How are we even going to get into the Queen's castle unnoticed?"

"Well, she holds this ball thing every year that everyone attends. It's the only day of the year we seem to get along. I decided we'd better attend that to get in. We'll be just fine in what we're wearing now. And the Queen won't recognize you at all, she has the memory of a goldfish." I laughed and agreed. Then my stomach grumbled.

"Hey Shadow? When you made this place, did you put any berry bushes or fruit trees here?" He chuckled.

"Hungry already? Well, you're in luck, because I did." He reached up behind him and plucked a berry off the bush. The bush behind Shadow was red and black with pink berries on it. He handed a few to me. I popped them in my mouth; they were sweet and juicy.

"They're called Wonderland berries. I created them because I figured that the White Rabbit would need something to eat." I nodded and kept eating. When we were both full of the berries, I got up and helped Shadow up. We continued our walk to the castle in a comfortable silence.

*.*.*.*

I finally reached the garden in front of the castle. Shadow pulled a blueprint out of his small backpack. I guess he'd packed for the trip. In it were a few Wonderland berries, a flashlight, a compass (though it didn't do much good in Wonderland), and his blueprint. He looked up again and stuffed the blueprint away. Then he took my hand and nodded to one of the entrances into her confusing hedge maze. We took a right, then left, then right, then another right, and then a left- or was it right? I had lost track by now. All I did was follow Shadow through the maze. When he stopped, I ran into the back of him because I obviously wasn't paying any attention at all. He stumbled forward, and turned around and shot a teasing glare at me. I blushed and grinned in return.

I looked around him. We were in the same place that I'd almost killed the Queen a year ago. The small area was surrounded by roses on trees. Some were half painted red, some white, and some were painted red. When I looked back at Shadow, he was gone. I looked ahead and he was walking ahead, too busy looking at his blueprint.

"Hey Hatter! Where do you think you're going?" I yelled at him. He turned around and smirked.

"Are you coming or not? We can't stand around all day." I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't seem to mind and entwined our fingers. We made many more confusing turns and twists and popped out right in front of her castle. Just then a problem popped into my head.

"Shaddie? Where can I hide my bow and arrows?" He stopped to think about this for a moment. I guess we hadn't planned that far ahead.

"When we get in the castle, there's a huge entryway you can hide them in. Straight through the huge doors in the entryway is the ballroom. So they'll be easy to access and hard to find." I smiled and agreed with his plan. We walked the long and treacherous path up to the front doors. So many questions were swirling around in my head.

_What if I lose Shadow in the crowd?_

_How will I kill the Queen if there are a lot of witnesses?_

_Will the King remember me?_

_How many people are there already?_

_Will there be guards? Will they remember me?_

_What do I say if the Queen says I look familiar?_

_How should I answer the Queen's questions?_

But there was one question that stood out the most in my mind.

_What do I do if the Queen somehow actually remembers me?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Soooo…. What'd you think? Not as fluffy as the other chapters, but still fluffy.

Wow, Shadow got way OOC in this story.

Sorry if this chapter's a little short. I promise the next one will be longer, fluffier, and more action packed!

Again, thank you so much for your support! Keep it up!


	4. Chapter 4

I barely had time to type this chapter. Though my schedule's a little less crazy now that exams are done. :) thank god

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Alice © Avril Lavigne

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I entered the small entryway of the castle. There were some paintings on the wall. Several of them were the Queen or the Queen and King. There was a coat rack and umbrella bucket by the door that was filled with canes and umbrellas. We stuffed the bow in the bucket and the bag of arrows behind it. I took Shadow's hand and walked through the doors into the ballroom.

Instantly I was amazed. There was a balcony upstairs overlooking the dance floor. There were a few guests here already, most of which I'd met in Wonderland. The Cheshire Bat and the March Hatter were dancing together on the floor, and there were a few little critters I didn't recognize. The Queen and King were standing off to the side, talking to each other. When the Queen saw me, she smiled and walked over. The King walked off to find someone else to chat with.

"Evening Hatter. Who's your little girlfriend here?" We both blushed.

"I'm Rose. Rose… Hatter." I quickly said. Great, now she thinks Shadow's married. I knew if I gave her my real name, she'd remember me.

"Well well. You never said you were married, Hatter." He reddened.

"Nah, we're engaged." She nodded. All I could do was turn a deeper shade of red. At this point, I don't think that was possible anymore.

"Well congrats. I'm very happy for the both of you." We smiled. I watched as the Cheshire bat glided across the floor in a floor length purple dress with the March Hog right up next to her as they moved to the beat of the song. The song slowed and faded out. The couples briefly stopped dancing to pause and wait for the next song. I knew the song once it started. One of my favorites.

"Care to dance, Miss Hatter?" Shadow gave me wink as I took his hand. We glided onto the floor as the words began in the song.

_Tripping out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

I'm freaking out, where am I now'  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh  


His right hand was on my waist and his left on my shoulder. Both of my arms were around his neck. I never really had a skill for dancing. It was just never my thing.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry _

Shadow pulled me closer to him. I snuggled my head under his chin and danced to the music.__

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real'  
Is this pretend'  
I'll take a stand until the end  


I smiled into his white fur. His grip on me tightened. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry  
_

I knew the song was coming to an end. It was a shame for me. I was really enjoying this. Shadow wasn't a bad dancer.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry _

The song faded out. We released each other, but not before Shadow whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Shadow." He took my hand as we exited the floor. We went up the stairs to the balcony. We took the doors the outdoor part of the balcony. The night sky was filled with twinkling little stars. We leaned on the wall as I placed my head on his shoulder. He pointed out to the stars.

"We can see these stars every night here in Wonderland. The same ones every night. So whenever I was down here alone at night, I would always think of you, and wonder if you were watching the same stars I was. And I'd wonder if my kids were watching the same stars you and I were." I smiled at that thought. _I always thought the same thing._

"So, who's the girl you had kids with?" I asked as sweetly as possible. He hesitated for a minute and sighed.

"Her name was Maria Robotnik. We went to a bar for her birthday and got crazy drunk, even though we were only 15. But we didn't care. We dated in high school and got carried away one night. It turned out I got her pregnant with twins. She gave birth to the twins, and they truly were cute kids. We took them in until they were 7. Maria was driving to work one morning, and got in a horrible car accident. She passed away a week later, and I thought I was going to kill myself. I took care of the kids until they were 7, and one day, they just disappeared. They left me a note saying they were better off at an orphanage and left me. I haven't seen them since that day. I was horrible. I went emo, for one thing, and almost shot myself a few times. But something stopped me from doing that. And I think it was you, to be honest.

"I couldn't stand the thought of that blue faker up top breaking your heart constantly. I knew I couldn't leave you alone, or you'd never learn. I hated him so much for everything he did to you, so I decided that I needed to stick around and protect you. But I didn't want to see anyone else, so I created wonderland, and found a way to let in imaginary creations that had lost their creators. Thus, Wonderland was born. And I've given my heart and soul to protect this place since." I thought I was going to cry I felt so bad.

"Shadow, I'm really sorry…" I looked down sadly. He tilted my head back up and grabbed my waist.

"Hey hey, it's ok. That was 13 years ago." He kissed me passionately as I kissed back and grabbed his neck. I melted into the kiss as I'd never tasted something so sweet. We released for air.

"Love you, sweet." I blushed.

"Love you too." We wandered back into the ballroom as the Queen came running to us.

"Can you come look at something for a minute? I think there's something in my room, but I don't know what in the world could be in there! My husband's too scared to check. Will you come?" We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." She smiled and walked down the hallway. We followed her down the hall and stopped at a small closet.

"There's something in there. Would you look for me, Hatter?" Shadow nodded and stepped inside. He looked around.

"Well I don't see anything-" Rapidly, a lot of things happened. The floor cracked. Shadow stopped for a moment then the floor caved in! He yelled as he fell through the floor. I screamed after him.

"**SHADOW!" **The Queen chuckled and grabbed me. She tied my hands together and clapped a hand over my mouth. The King appeared from a shelf in the closet and jumped down and out of the closet. He slammed the door shut and locked it with a key around his neck. I screamed as a few tears slid down my face. But no one could hear me, since the Queen tied a cloth around my mouth. I kicked and screamed until the Queen said something in my ear that put my life in danger.

"Welcome back, Miss Amy. I haven't seen you in a while. And I do believe we have a battle to finish."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger moment.

Oh noez! Shaddie!

No worries, he won't die. I love him too much to let him die, right Shaddie?

Shadow: Just let me die in this hole…..

….Ah well. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

This story probably has 2 more chapters after this one :)

Warning: There is some MINOR cussing in this chapter and this chapter is slightly gory. Don't like? Don't read.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I yelled and cried. This was not planned! I'd lost Shadow, and now the Queen was going to slit my throat. What a great day, right?

The Queen dragged me down the hall and into the family room looking thing. There were a few blue couches around the room, an exquisite fireplace, and small decorations everywhere. She threw my on the ground and slammed and locked the doors behind me. Well there went my only way out. She turned to me with rage on her face.

"Who do you think you are Amy Rose? Showing up here, in my castle, giving me a false name, and evening daring to talk to me! Last time I saw you, you ran me out of my own castle, killed hundreds of my soldiers, and almost killed me! What are you doing?" She grabbed a dagger and went at me. She swung at me and I ducked. When I rolled out of the way, her dagger got stuck in the floor. I got up and searched around the room for some kind of weapon. Over the fireplace hung two swords. I ran at them and ran into the wall, hoping to knock them down. One fell onto the ground inches from my feet. I grabbed it and stood up just in time to block the Queen's attack on me. She growled and elbowed my gut. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. I was on my knees, knowing that this was it. I held my chest and kept gasping.

"This is what you get, Amy. For daring to come back to Wonderland. For even daring to come here in an attempt to kill me and my husband." She started teasing me with the dagger. She slowly made a small cut of the back of my neck that started bleeding. It stung like crazy. I looked up and met her wild eyes, letting out a slow growl. She ran her dagger across my cheeks, also making small cuts along each cheek. The blood slowly flowed down my cheeks and began to mix with my tears. I prayed that Shadow would survive and hopefully get rid of the Queen for good.

Next she went along my arms, spilling more of my blood. I was still gasping for air as tears leaked from my eyes and blood spilled from my body. Then she raised her dagger to kill me.

"It's been nice knowing you, Amy. I hope Shadow won't be as depressed as the first time he lost his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure you're the most valuable thing to him, so I'll fix that." She hesitated for a moment, before swinging the dagger at me. I looked up in horror as my life flashed before my eyes.

The first time I met Shadow.

When I came to Wonderland.

The 4th of July parties.

The kisses we'd shared.

When I'd returned to Wonderland.

Dancing in Shadow's arms.

All the way to Shadow falling through the floor.

I closed my eyes, but never felt the pain coming. I waited, like she was taking her time to kill me or something. But what I heard instead made my ears perk up. The door was being banged on. It rattled and shook with the force being put on it. The doors smashed open and in rolled… Shadow! Thank god, he's alive! And let me tell you, he didn't look happy with how I was looking.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go! She never did anything to you!" He yelled at her and grabbed the other sword on the wall. He swung at her and she moved. She looked at him gaping.

"She ruined my life! She drove me out of my castle! She came to my ball! And she saved your life! I could have been ruling Wonderland right now but no, your stupid girlfriend came along and saved you! How are you going to keep her safe if you can't even protect her? I really doubt you'd want her to end up like Maria did…" He looked down and sighed. Then he looked back up with fury.

"How dare you talk about Rose like that! She's an amazing, beautiful hedgehog! And you will never ruin Wonderland you poisonous slut!" She stood there, completely stunned. I guessed she never thought he would say something like that to her.

"Get out of my sight, now! And take your bastard husband with you! I never wanna see you again!" She chuckled.

"On one condition Shadow: I get to keep the exit key." He growled at her and slashed at her with the sword. She jumped back. Shadow just barely missed her. She grabbed the dagger and held it over me. He froze.

"Take back what you said! And give me the entrance key and I'll consider sparing your precious Rose." His ruby eyes were wide. My vision was getting really fuzzy at this point. He looked down.

"If I give you the key, will you leave and never return?" She grinned.

"No promises, but I'll try my best." He slowly pulled the key out of his pocket. The dagger was still held over my head.

"Shadow, no! Please, just keep the key. It's ok." He shook his head.

"I can't lose you." The Queen yanked the key from his hand and laughed evilly. I shook my head and got really dizzy. I tried to stand up just to get away from her, to get away from this mess. But I found myself not being able to stand straight, and I got dizzy. I slowly lost my balance and fell in someone's arms before blacking out entirely.

*.*.*.*

I set my Rose down on the ground slowly. She'd lost enough blood to go unconscious. I grabbed a sword and went after the Queen. She never saw it coming as I slashed at the back of her throat. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough, so she wasn't killed. But she was gasping for air.

"We had a deal Hatter." I growled. This chick really knows how to piss me off.

"And you broke it. Not only did you hurt Rose, you took my keys! I'm the guardian of Wonderland. I brought you into Wonderland, and I can take you out just as easily. So what'll be it be, Heart Queen?" She growled at me again. Then she gave a sinister smirk.

"Try me Hatter." I lunged at her and pinned her to the wall. I held her throat as she coughed for air. Her blood ran down the surface of the wall. I smirked at this.

"You… win. Let me go, now! I'll give you the keys and leave Wonderland, forever! And I'll take the King with me." I dropped her and she hit the ground. I yanked both keys from her hand.

"Now get out. I don't ever want to see you again or your brainless husband." She didn't hesitate. She got to her feet and stumbled out the door. I had a feeling that was the last of I'd see. Then I turned back to my Rose and knelt by her side. She was badly bleeding, but had a few bruises as well. I set her head in my lap and ran my gloved hands through her quills. She truly was beautiful, thus my reason for calling her Rose.

"Rose…. Can you hear me?" Getting no response, I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the castle. I grabbed the bow and arrows on the way out. I swung the arrows over my shoulder and set the bow in her hands. I carried her outside of the castle and, not wanting to go another day's journey home, chaos controlled to my house here in Wonderland.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sorry for the gore and cussing. I felt that this story did need to be rated T for something XD

I'll probably explain Shadow's lovely experience in the basement next chappie.

Ohhh, and there's a big big BIG announcement in the next chappie, too.

Please please please keep reviewing! Last chapter I barely got any reviews, and I was kinda worried that I'd lost my followers of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

1 more chapter after this one. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I laid her down softly on the bed. I dug some bandages out of the closet and wrapped them delicately around my Rose's arms. I cleaned off the blood on her cheeks and stored her arrows back into my closet for another time. I picked up some of the other things that I'd thrown out of the closet earlier, like the books. Some of these books were way too old, and had lost countless pages. I rolled up the posters that I'd thrown with all of the blueprints for Wonderland and put them back on the shelves. I folded the blankets messily and stacked them in the closet as well. I threw the bread out the window, hoping some bird here would eat it. It would probably kill the poor creature that dared to sample it. I looked back at my closet. One of these days I need to convince Rose to help me clean it out. I shoved the door shut as far as I could.

I took a seat in my stool that was next to the desk. I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I was going over all of the positive reasons why she'd say yes.

"She loves me, I love her, she came back with me…" I stopped trailing off when I noticed Amy was beginning to stir.

*.*.*.*

I groaned and held my head. I had a huge headache and all of my muscles seemed sore. There was someone sitting next to me while I was laying down on a bed. It was Shadow. He looked at me with relief.

"Good to see you're awake." I jumped up and onto him. I fell on top of him and when landed on the floor. He laughed as I hugged him.

"Shadow! You're ok!"

"Course I'm ok! You thought I was going to leave you?" I smiled and gripped him tighter. He managed to get up and sit on the floor. Somehow I ended up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his chest.

"How did you get out of that basement, Shadow?"

"Well it wasn't easy. When I fell through the floor, I ended up only a few feet down, so I wasn't really hurt. After I climbed out, I noticed the King locked the closet. So I decided to find a way out as fast as possible, because by then I'd figured out the Queen remembered you. So I tried a number of things. I found a big pole in the closet, so I tried running that into the door. That didn't work very well. I tried prying the door off with a bar, but that didn't do much either. Then, as I was digging around in the closet, I came to a little plastic card for something. It was a pretty strong piece of plastic, so I slid that in between the wall and the door. The lock clicked and I ran out. I heard you're screaming, so I went toward your voice and fought the queen off. After I took you home here, I realized that the little piece of plastic that I opened the door with was still in my hat. So I took it out and looked at it. I was my credit card that the Queen had stolen years back." I laughed. Leave it to Shadow to have his credit card stolen in his own world.

"So the Queen's gone?" Shadow nodded.

"Yep. I doubt I'll ever see her again."

"So we saved Wonderland?"

"Yep. Thanks to you, Rose." He ruffled my pink hair. I laughed. Then I remembered the question that's been bugging me ever since the beginning.

"Shadow, how come you never told me you where the Shadow Hatter?" He looked down for a moment.

"Promise you won't be mad?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Promise." So he nodded and continued.

"When I sent the White Rabbit out that night, I knew you'd left to take a walk. So I was pretty sure that you'd see the rabbit and follow her down into Wonderland. I kinda hoped you would anyway, so I could see you more often and hopefully confess my feelings to you. When you left the first time from Wonderland, I'd never broken my ankle. Sure it hurt, but I never did. I only wanted to be closer to you. When you left, I never told you it was me because I didn't know how you'd take it. But I guess when you found the chest in my closet, it was time for me to tell you." I looked up at him. I wasn't angry, just shocked.

"But how come you never told me you liked me when we were together up top?" He shook his head.

"I just never felt like I could get the words out to you. The first night you came here, I was going to when you walked up to me, but I was pretty sure you still liked faker, so I let it go and didn't tell you. But I was going to so many other times, I just thought that you'd never accept me. You were always after faker, so I never would have guessed that you'd love me. I guess being the Shadow Hatter, I was able to make sure you liked me before I told you. I was always worried about you rejecting me.

"Sonic actually came to me one night and asked if I was going out with you. I said no and asked why. He shook his head and told me 'she likes you Shadow, she really does'. I disagreed and told Sonic you'd always been after him, not me. He then disagreed with me, saying that you seemed to be around me more than Sonic." I shrugged.

"I don't know when I started liking you Shadow. Just one day when Sonic yelled at me, I was thinking of all of the people who know me, wondering to myself if anyone actually cared about my feelings. Then I thought of you, and I'd just realized to myself that I'd had a crush on you because you truly cared about me and my feelings. Ever since that day, I loved spending every second I could with you because you were someone I could trust, someone I felt safe around." He nodded and smiled. I leaned up for another quick sweet kiss. When we separated, he stood up with me in his arms and placed me back down on the bed. Then he went to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer. He walked back over to me.

"Rose, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and the sweetest and most caring too. We've had some great times together, and I hope to have many more in the future." He got down on one knee. I thought I was going to cry.

"So, Amy Rose, will you marry me?" In his hand was a gorgeous diamond ring. A tear slid down my cheek. I nodded for lack of words.

"Yes Shadow, I will marry you." He got up and slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit just perfectly. I looked up into my fiancé's eyes. We met for the best kiss we'd ever shared. His hands were on my waist while my arms found his neck. We held each other close, enjoy each other's arms. I couldn't have been happier.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yay! Fluffiness! 8D

No, this story isn't over. They do have to get married in the story.

Wow. I think that's the first time in this entire story that Shadow has ever called Amy by her first name.

And I wonder what Sonic and friends will think of this when they find out.

Don't stop reviewing! I have boxes of cookies for those who review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, final chapter! And thanks for all the positive feedback you guys wrote me! It's really helping.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Cheshire Bat smiled as she zipped up the back of my white dress. I looked in the mirror and smiled. The dress was simple, with spaghetti straps and a bow around the waist that was attached to a pink ribbon. Rouge then handed me the bouquet filled with flowers I'd picked out. The bouquet contained many different roses, all different colors. Most of them were pink, red, yellow, orange, black and blue roses. There was a pink ribbon tied around the stems to keep them together.

It was only a week ago that Shadow proposed to me. That very day we went back up top to Shadow's house to find everyone. They said they'd been looking for us for hours. So Shadow and I told them the stories, only instead of Wonderland it was the forest we said, and instead of the Queen of Hearts it was Dr. Eggman. But all of them were very happy for us, though I did get a look of almost disappointment from Sonic…

Rouge practically jumped on me when we announced the engagement. She was so happy for me, along with Cream. Charmy shot a few smiles at me, and Blaze and Silver both hugged me, as they were soon to be married too. And Jet and Waves grinned and congratulated me too. But Sonic simply said congrats and just kept a shocked look on his face. I shook it off and let it go.

But everyone was outside waiting, all around the big tree in chairs or on benches. Both my friends from up top, and my friends here in Wonderland were here. Sure, it was slightly confusing, but I thought I had it down. Wonderland friends were on the left, up top friends on the right.

I shook my head and realized the Cheshire Bat had been yelling something at me for the past few minutes and so had Rouge.

"Hey, you there?" The Cheshire Bat asked.

"Or is somebody daydreaming about Shadow?" Rouge gave me a sinister little smirk. I punched her playfully.

"Well you'll never know now what I was thinking about. I was going to tell you, but I changed my mind." I closed my eyes and held my head high teasingly. They both laughed.

"Aww, c'mon Amy! We already know you where thinking about Shadow, you don't have to tell us." Rouge replied slyly. Man, she was so dead after this wedding.

"I was just asking what you think. Do you like the dress?" The Cheshire Bat looked at me and questioned me simultaneously.

"Oh you two, it's beautiful! I couldn't thank you enough." They nodded.

"Ready? Who are you walking down the aisle with since your….father isn't here?" I sighed. I really did miss my parents. I'd lost them a few days before I discovered Wonderland. They had died in one of the shootings here in the city. Then I turned back to their question.

"I'm not sure. I was considering Sonic, but I don't know. What do you guys think?" They shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. You want me to get him?"

"Sure." I turned back to the mirror. I twirled several times in my wedding dress. I was so happy with the results. The Cheshire Bat was just finishing putting my veil on. It was short, and lined with black and red roses on the top. I was careful not to fall over in my heels, although they weren't very high. They were just simple heels, silver with a few crystals. Rouge came back in.

"Sonic's waiting for you Amy. They're ready to start." I smiled happily and stepped off my little raised stage surrounded by mirrors. I walked out of the little room and into the small area that was built in the back. In front of me were all 18 of my friends, waiting for me to be married. I reached the back and saw Sonic waiting and smiling at me.

"You look great Amy. Ready?" I smiled and nodded. He held his arms out to me and I took hold. Then the music started. Blaze had brought a small keyboard with her and began to play music. Everyone stood as I walked down the aisle, slowly and gracefully, sending smiles to everyone who had their eyes on me. The walk to Shadow was short but pleasant. When I got to Shadow and the minister, Sonic released me and Shadow gave a nod of thanks to him and took my hands. He smiled and removed the veil from my face. I smiled back at him and looked to the minister.

"We are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to join these 2 hedgehogs together in holy matrimony." The minister turned to Shadow.

"Shadow Hatter, do you take Amy Rose, to be your lovely wife, through sickness and wellness, good and bad, until death do you part?" Shadow smiled at me and squeezed my hands.

"I do." The minister turned to me next.

"Amy Rose, do you take Shadow Hatter to be your husband, through sickness and wellness, good and bad, until death do you part?" I smiled back at Shadow.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shadow leaned forward and put his arms around my waist. I leaned in for a kiss. It was fabulous! We enjoyed every part of it. We both knew it didn't last long enough for us, but everyone else thought it did. They cheered and clapped for us as we walked back down the aisle together and into the garden for the reception.

We entered the garden together holding hands. The ring had already been on my finger and so had Shadow's. We walked over to the head of the table, seeing as they somehow had fit 2 chairs at the end. I took a seat in one and Shadow sat in the other. Everyone else sat at the other seats at the table.

The rest of the reception was great fun. We cut the cake together; it was red velvet. After our magnificent day was over, we stayed the night in Wonderland. We could both fit in Shadow's bed in his colorful house here.

I climbed in bed with him.

"Night Rose. I love you." I smiled into his chest as he held me close.

"I love you too, Shaddie." I looked up to catch his smile aimed at me. He obviously didn't mind my nickname for him.

And we just laid there the rest of the night, enjoying the new bond we shared and were going to share forever.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I bet none of you guys noticed that I flipped the order of the copyrights around…. XD

Thanks to Darlia minx for the Sonic idea! Hehe I always knew he was jealous of Shadow for getting Amy…

And I simply made Shadow's last name Hatter cuz it made the most sense. I'm really bad at wedding scenes. This was my first one.

Well, that's the end! Unless you guys want an epilogue. I guess I could make one.

Review and tell me what you think! And thanks for all of the support I've received throughout this story. It's been really helpful to me.


	8. Epilouge

Here's an epilogue, just because I felt this story needed one. :)

**THERE ARE FAN KIDS/OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

_Five years later…_

"Zack, what did I tell you about taking your father's hat? I told you not to touch it because it was going to get messy!" I pulled the hat out of the little black and red hedgehog with my emerald eyes. He was my child, and Shadow was obviously the father. We named him Zack.

Just as I thought we had everything under control, another little hedgehog that had long quills like mine but were pink with black highlights and ruby red eyes came running around the corner. She was screaming and running towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Mommy, mommy! There's a spider in my room and Zack won't kill it!" I sighed at my little girl. She was such a little hedgehog chicken.

"Ok Maria, I'll have daddy take care of it." I turned my head towards the staircase of our house.

"Shadow dear! There's a spider in Maria's room! She wants you to kill it!" Maria yanked on my arm.

"No, mommy! Don't kill it! It won't hurt!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Ok Maria, and Zack, go get dressed. Daddy and I are taking you somewhere really special today." They nodded and ran back down the hall they came from. Then Shadow came down the stairs. He yawned and looked extremely tired. I greeted him and he responded with a mumble.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Maria wants you to kill- er, get rid of, the spider in her room." He shook his head.

"She's such a little chicken. Can't I just kill it?"

"Whatever. You want your egg sunny side up or scrambled?" He laughed.

"After five years, you should know, Ames." I laughed. That was true. So I guessed scrambled and began to make bacon, toast and eggs in our kitchen.

When we Zack and Maria were born, we moved back up top and bought a house there. It was a nice 2 story, with a big kitchen, a large backyard, and a sizable pool. Both Maria and Zack got their own rooms, because we knew they'd kill each other if they didn't.

But of course we still had the house in Wonderland. We'd never lost that. Shadow went back on the weekends when he wasn't working or saving the world. He still kept the keys with him though, and only for a specific reason.

He knew we'd have kids one day, so he kept the keys because he wanted to bring our children there. And that's where we were going today. Shadow and I finally decided to take them to Wonderland to see everyone else and see the castle, which is now inhabited by the March Hog and the Cheshire Bat. And we were going back to Shadow's old house, probably to finally clean out his closet. Who knows what has started living in there since we left.

Maria came running down the stairs, with Zack following behind her. I placed two plates of eggs, bacon and toast on the table so they could sit down to enjoy. Then I went upstairs to change. I walked in my room and Shadow was still putting on a shirt. I blushed, which was weird because we were married….

He looked over and saw me blush.

"You're really just gonna stand there and admire me from across the room? You can come over here; I don't bite…hard." I laughed and walked over to him. He gave me a quick kiss and hugged me.

"I love you, my Rose." I snuggled into his warm fur.

"I love you too, Shaddie." He laughed at my old nickname for him. He let me go and I pulled out my old blue party dress from when I first fell into Wonderland. It looked like it would still fit. I decided to wear it, only because it changed into my Wonderland dress with my striped socks. Shadow slipped on his hat to go with my Wonderland theme. I threw on the dress and slid my head band in place. The dress still fit, which defiantly made me feel good. Believe me, after being pregnant twice, it makes me feel good to know I can fit in something so small. I smiled into the mirror, just like old times. Shadow came up and stood behind me. He wrapped him arms around my waist and placed his chin on my head.

"Looking good sweet." I smiled and responded to him the same way.

"Not too bad, huh?" he laughed and went on downstairs to check on Maria and Zack. I followed shortly after.

It was a good thing we came downstairs, because Zack and Maria were in the middle of a heated argument over who got the last piece of toast. Shadow walked in, took the piece of toast, and ate it. I gawked at him. I wasn't sure whether to be angry or just laugh. But I went with the latter because Zack and Maria were already laughing their heads off. Shadow just stood there, mystified as to what was so funny. After a while he gave up.

"I'm not even gonna ask. I'll just wait by the front door until you three knuckle heads are ready to go." We laughed even harder, though I really didn't know what was so funny anymore. After our laughing attack, we followed Shadow outside to Wonderland. We took the same route we always did to Wonderland; through the trees, make a left, then a right, and then go straight. I carried Maria across the forest while holding Zack's hand. I guided them through the forest with Shadow leading. We came to a stop at the special tree. It was still glowing with that magic that it did years ago. Shadow pulled out his key and slid it into the lock by the base of tree.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Maria looked really confused. Zack asked the same question seconds later.

"Yeah, Daddy! Where are you taking us?" Shadow chuckled and grinned.

"Wonderland." My children looked very confused.

"Wonderland?" They asked in union. I nodded.

"That's right. Your Daddy created this place. And there are lots of friends in Wonderland you can meet. And it's so beautiful and colorful. You'll love it." Maria and Zack exchanged excited glances. Zack looked back up at me.

"Really Mama? Is all that true? Is it really colorful?" Shadow looked back after unlocking the door.

"Take a look for yourself. Go on." Maria dropped out of my hands and ran down the stairs with Zack. Shadow took my hand as we descended the staircase too. I watched as the patterns still hadn't changed on the walls. The stairs were still golden with no handrail. When I entered Wonderland, I laughed and smiled. Nothing had changed. Maria and Zack were amazed. I looked down at my old blue dress and striped socks.

"Woahhhh, this is amazing!" Suddenly, a white bat appeared in front of them. She was hanging upside down from a tree by her feet. The March Hog was probably holding her up. Maria and Zack jumped back in shock.

"Well well well, you two got busy didn't you? Good to see you again. Hey Ria, we've got company!" A little blue bat with purple wings came out next to the Cheshire Bat. She was the March Hog and the Cheshire Bat's little girl. She had her father's green eyes and blue skin, but her mother's flying abilities. She had short blonde hair that was curly. She flew down. I walked over to talk to her.

"You're Ria? I've heard a lot about you from the Shadow Hatter." She smiled and wandered over to Maria and Zack. They started a small conversation while the Cheshire Bat and the March Hog gave me hugs.

"Good to see you again, Ames!" The March Hog smiled while holding hands with his wife and sipping tea with the other. I noticed there was a small hole at the bottom of the cup, which the tea was slowly dripping out of. Typical March hog. The Cheshire Bat smiled.

"Good to see you too, Hatter. The Queen hasn't been seen since your little 'argument' with her. She's not really missed." Shadow nodded. Then my husband turned to me

"So, do you wanna see what moved into my closet while we were gone? $20 bucks there's more than spiders." I laughed.

"You're on. Though I'm kind of scared to look in your closet. Let's go." I called Maria and Zack over to go to Shadow's old house. The paint was kind of peeling off the walls by now, but the color hadn't changed. We walked in past the garden, still set for 12 people to enjoy tea. We wandered up the stairs and into his room. The kids looked around.

"Daddy? Mommy where are we?"

"We're in my old room." I looked over to him.

"OUR old room." I corrected him. He laughed and nodded. Then we wandered over to his closet. He started digging.

"God Dammit! There's only spiders! What the hell?" I hit him.

"Shadow, watch your language! And give me $20 bucks!" He scowled at me.

"I'll pay you later. Right now I need to see what's in my closet." I watched as random objects flew by. Maria and Zack ducked under the desk and laughed. I simply made a list for you guys this time:

3 coats

15 books

10 blueprints

2 umbrellas

My bow and arrows

A crate of burritos (I didn't really understand that)

A pillow-

"OOF!" I fell backwards on the bed. Shadow had managed to hit me with the same pillow again in the face! He turned around and laughed.

"You ok?" I nodded. He quickly kissed me and went back to the closet. Maria and Zack came over to me and sat by me on the bed. They smiled and snuggled up to me. I figured we'd spend the night in Wonderland tonight. I let them fall asleep as Shadow come over and hopped in bed next to me.

"Are we just staying here tonight Ames?" I nodded.

"Sure Shaddie." I laid back in my arms and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and kissed my head.

"Good night, Ames. I love you."

"Night Shaddie. I love you too."

And I drifted off to sleep in my family's arms.

Yay epilogue! This was a looooooong project. I don't really know why. I guess I just got too busy with mid terms next week.

So there's an epilogue! If you wanna leave a review, PLEASE sign the review so I can get back to you!

Thanks!


End file.
